


A Christmas Miracle

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Christmas Morning, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Merlin (Kingsman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #7: FamilyIt's Eggsy and Merlin's first Christmas with their new pup. Merlin has a surprise for Eggsy.





	A Christmas Miracle

The whole house was quiet, which wasn’t normal nowadays. At least, not in the last six months. Eggsy rolled to his side, smiling at Merlin as he woke slowly. He could hear the wind blowing and could see the snow falling just outside their bedroom window. Eggsy shifted closer to Merlin and buried his nose into his mates claim bite. He inhaled the soft linen fragrance mixed with roses. Merlin’s aroma happy and content, Eggsy let out a low growl. Which earned a shiver from his mate. 

“Happy Christmas, my alpha,” Merlin dipped in to nuzzle against Eggsy’s neck. Enjoying the rich, smoky scent he was giving off. He raked his fingers through Eggsy’s soft, sleep-tousled hair and tugged lightly. 

Eggsy smiled brightly, his scent matching his mood. “Happy Christmas, babe,” he ran nimble fingers along the exposed skin of his omega’s side. “I’m surprised our pup isn’t awake,” Eggsy said thoughtfully. He got a thrill each time he addressed their added member of the family. Knowing it would be impossible for Merlin to have his own pups, they had decided to adopt. After a long process, they were the legal fathers to Jeremy just six months ago. Jeremy came from a broken home in the Estates and Eggsy was all too willing to take in the young boy, Merlin as well. The five year old was adjusting well and it was their first Christmas together. 

Merlin peered over Eggsy’s head. “It is just six in the morning, love,” he bent in for a kiss, which Eggsy happily met. They stayed tangled together for a half hour longer before they heard the, not so quiet, footfalls of their son. They could hear thumps descending the stairs and then racing back up. Merlin grinned in response. JB’s nails sounded clicking against the hardwood, no doubt following the young one in. Merlin snuggled under the duvet, Eggsy following along. “Shh,” Merlin hushed, and they both pretended to be asleep.

“Wait, JB,” a tiny voice whispered loudly. Eggsy had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh and he was thankful his back was to the door. The bed bowed with the added weight behind Eggsy, he laid perfectly still as small hands grasped his shoulder. 

“Daddy,” Jeremy whispered. It had been within the last few months that Jeremy started to call Eggsy Daddy and Merlin Da. Jeremy sat on his heels when his father turned, “I think I was a good boy.” His brown eyes big and serious, blonde curly hair a mass atop his head. 

“Oh?” Eggsy stretched out and yawned. “Did you sneak down and peak?” He quirked a brow and bit his lip to stave off a smile when Jeremy nodded his head. Their boy's scent just a touch remorseful, but he was radiating excitement. 

“I did,” Jeremy admitted. “Didn’t open anything though,” he promised and shoved his body under the covers beside Eggsy. Jeremy let out a purr in contentment when Eggsy scented him. 

It tipped Eggsy’s heart knowing their pup was comfortable. Eggsy felt Merlin snake his arm around his waist. “I think Da wants snuggles too,” Eggsy situated them so that Jeremy was in the middle. 

“I was a good boy,” Jeremy repeated to his omega father and leaned into the soothing embrace his Da offered. He let their mixed scents surround him, Jeremy felt safe here. He curled in close as Merlin scented him. 

“Happy Christmas, boyo,” Merlin kissed his freckled nose and his chest swelled when Jeremy tucked himself against his neck. His little nose in Merlin’s scent gland. 

Eggsy didn’t think he could love anymore, watching his mate and child. He figured this was perfect, their lives couldn’t get any better. They were overjoyed with Jeremy. Eggsy joined their cuddle and it only lasted another ten minutes before Jeremy’s eagerness was overwhelming. Their son vibrating with anticipation to see what Father Christmas brought. Eggsy slid out and carried Jeremy on his back downstairs. Merlin followed behind him and set out to start the coffee machine. 

“Wait for Da,” Eggsy chided when Jeremy began to shake one of the gifts labeled with his name. They had made sure to include some from just Eggsy and Merlin. 

Jeremy sat patiently, JB in his lap. “Okay,” he still held onto the package. 

His enthusiasm was infectious, Eggsy couldn’t help it and snapped a few photos of Jeremy. Merlin soon joined them and sat with his mate on the sofa. Jeremy tore through all of his presents like a shot, wrapping paper covered every free space of their carpet. He was down to his stocking and before he emptied it, Jeremy stood up. 

“I almost forgot,” he crawled under the tree and retrieved two wrapped gifts. Jeremy handed one off to each of his fathers. “Uncle Harry helped me,” Jeremy offered and sat in his spot watching them open their presents. 

“Oh,” Merlin sighed. It was a hunter green cable knit jumper with black wool threaded in. “This,” he paused gathering his emotions. Merlin felt his eyes water, “Thank you.” He managed to choke out and was oblivious to his alpha’s reaction. 

Eggsy stared at the new Adidas jacket, it was bright orange with black trim. He had seen it a few times, but swore he wasn’t buying anything for himself since they had a child to buy for. It wasn’t that he couldn't’ afford it, but Eggsy and Merlin had been socking away all of their money into a uni fund for Jeremy. “Jeremy,” he whispered. 

“Don’t you like it?” Jeremy’s face fell and he was swooped up into his alpha father’s arms. He hugged his neck tightly. 

“No, I love it.” Eggsy assured him and kissed his cheeks. “Thank you,” he hugged him once more and put Jeremy down. Eggsy watched adoringly as he climbed into Merlin’s lap and snuggled close. Eggsy wiped the moisture from his eyes and began to clean up some of the Christmas paper. Merlin helped Jeremy set up the train set they had gotten him. 

Once Jeremy had eaten breakfast and was occupied with his new toys, Eggsy sat with Merlin on the couch and exchanged their gifts. Merlin opened the new tablet Eggsy had gotten him, he was pleased to know that his minions at Kingsman helped design it. Merlin’s hands shook as he handed Eggsy his gift. His scent going haywire with nerves. 

“Is there a bomb in here?” Eggsy wondered and shook the small box close to his ear. That earned him a quiet growl from his mate and a punch to the arm. “Okay,” he relented and scented Merlin before opening it. 

At first, Eggsy wasn’t sure what he was looking at. It had Merlin’s name on it, and the photo was black and white. He didn’t figure it out until he read “Hi Dad!” in the corner. Eggsy wasn’t a stupid man, but he hadn’t seen many sonograms in his 28 years of life. “Babe,” Eggsy whispered. He met Merlin’s wide hazel eyes. 

“It is nae a joke,” Merlin offered and caught the doubt in Eggsy’s scent. “I was feeling off, I thought it could be omegapause,” he took in a shaky breath. “Turns out I can have pups.” Merlin gave a wobbly smile. 

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy laughed nervously. “We are having a baby?” 

Merlin nodded his head. “Aye, I’m twelve weeks. So far everything checks out,” he was quickly surrounded by his alpha. Eggsy was pouring joy out of him, Merlin relaxed in his arms as Eggsy soothed away his doubt. He had worried Eggsy would be upset. His alpha took his face and kissed him hard. Merlin returned the affection with just as much fervency. They pulled away and smiled when Jeremy let out an ‘ewww’ in protest. Merlin leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s.

“Are we happy?” Merlin asked. 

Eggsy kissed him tenderly this time. “Very,” he caressed Merlin’s still flat stomach. They settled into each other and let the tranquility of the day surround them as they gazed lovingly at their son. Eggsy’s palm never left Merlin’s tummy.


End file.
